OS : Retrouvailles Inespérées
by Brand0fHeroine
Summary: OS Retrouvailles pour le mot du mois. Il est soldat et reviens après deux ans d'absence. Il n'a plus qu'une envie : La retrouver et l'aimer. B


**Bonjour tout le monde :) **

**Je me lance dans un OS pour la communauté : **

_Le mot du mois_

_Septembre 2010 - Retrouvailles_

_« Retrouvailles Inespérées »_

_BrandOfHeroine_

_Bella et Edward pricipalement_

_Rating M et Romance / Général_

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Merci à ma fillette préférée pour sa correction =D**

* * *

**OS : Retrouvailles inespérées **

**POV Edward**

_ 2 ans..._ cela faisait deux longues années que j'étais parti. Loin de ma terre natale, loin de mes amis... loin d'_elle_... _Tout ça pour quoi ?_ Pour une guerre qui n'en vallait finalement pas la peine. J'avais tout abandonné dans l'espoir de changer le monde comme le rêverait tout gamin. Mais le rêve était loin, une fois arrivé sur ces champs de mort. Chaque bouffée d'air était une essence de peur, d'angoisse et de barbarie. Être soldat voulait dire sauver des innocents, protéger les civils pris dans l'engrenage d'une guerre qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé... Être héroïque comme le dirait certain. _Foutaise !_ Personne ne voit le côté du soldat qui doit tuer pour survivre ou encore regarder des centaines de personnes se faire exécuter sans rien pouvoir faire... Dire que j'avais gardé des séquelles de cette guerre était un euphémisme. Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même après _ça_.

Je secouais la tête comme pour m'enlever ces infâmes souvenirs de mon esprit. Je ne devais pas penser à ça pour le moment. Je souris à ce que sera ma vie dans les prochaines minutes. Je venais tout juste de poser les pieds chez moi. _Enfin... _J'allais pouvoir reprendre le cours de ma vie avec _elle_, dans notre chez-nous. Je ne lui ais pas dis que je revenais aujourd'hui. L'effet de surprise n'en sera que meilleur.

C'est alors toujours vêtu de mon uniforme que je marchais dans les rues de Portland. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer tant je voulais la revoir vite. _Je me demandais la réaction qu'elle aurait ?_ Le sentiment d'incertitude s'emparait de moi... _Non, je ne devais pas douter de son amour pour moi._

J'avais appris dans l'une de ses lettres qu'elle travaillait dans un petit bar tenu par un couple d'amis. Elle les avait connu peu de temps après mon départ et ils avaient été d'un grand soutien pour elle. Rien que pour ça, je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Le café était en vue et mon pouls s'accéléra. L'excitation me gagna et c'est d'un pas engagé que je franchissais le seuil de la porte. Le décor était simple mais chaleureux. Un homme assez baraqué était derrière le bar en train de ranger les verres pendant qu'un jolie blonde amenait sa commande à une table. Avant même de l'avoir vraiment décidé, j'étais arrivé au comptoir. Je posais ma lourde besace sur le sol et m'assis sur l'un des tabourets.

« **Bonjour ! Qu'est ce que j'vous sers ?** » demanda chaleureusement la serveuse. J'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Rosalie dont _mon amour_ m'avait tant parlé. Alors que j'allais répondre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et sa main se posa instinctivement sur sa bouche. Elle me détailla sous toutes les coutures et un sourire apparut sur son visage. « **Elle n'attendait plus que toi...** » me souffla t-elle. Je lui souris sincèrement avant de tourner la tête vers le petit bout de femme qui venait d'entrer par la porte de service.

« **Rose, j'te jure que si Black se ramène encore une fois ici, j'lui fous un coup d'genou tellement fort dans les parties qu'il sera pas près de les retrouver !** » lança une voix que je n'aurais jamais pu oublier.

« **Comment d'aussi vilains mots peuvent sortir d'une bouche aussi tentante que la tienne ?** » demandais-je comme si de rien n'était. Étant de dos, _elle_ ne m'avait pas remarqué mais sa soudaine immobilité me prouva que j'avais réussi mon effet. Ses bras étaient maintenant appuyés sur le comptoir à verre et sa tête était baissée.

« **Je vous en prie, faites que je ne me réveille jamais...** » murmura t-elle alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Rosalie. Puis, _mon Amour_ se tourna lentement vers moi comme si elle craignait que je disparaisse au moindre mouvement brusque. Elle me fixa pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Mon coeur qui battait à tout rompre se serra lorsque je remarquai que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Elle se déplaça de façon à sortir de derrière le bar sans jamais couper notre contact visuel. Elle fit une pause avant de se jeter dans mes bras déjà ouverts pour elle. _Et oh bon sang ce que c'était bon !_ Je la serrais comme si ma vie en dépendait, ma tête plongée dans son cou. Ses bras autour de ma nuque me ramenaient encore plus près de son petit corps. De gros sanglots brisèrent le silence qui s'était installé.

« **Edward...** » hoqueta t-elle en embrassant mon cou. _Elle m'avait manqué... Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué._ Elle éloigna son visage de mon cou et mon front rencontra le sien. Elle entoura doucement ma taille de ses jambes et je l'y aidais en empaumant ses fesses. Une fois calée dans mes bras, je l'embrassais avec toute la tendresse qu'elle m'inspirait. Ses lèvres contre ma bouche me ramenèrent des années en arrière. _Elles étaient si douces et s'accordaient parfaitement aux miennes._ N'y tenant plus, je franchis la barrière de ses dents afin que nos langues s'unissent. C'était un baiser doux, presque désespéré.

J'avais imaginé mille et un scénarios sur mon retour mais jamais il n'avait été aussi bon. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que l'on se sépara. Je parsemais des baisers sur chaque parcelle de son visage et replongeais ma figure dans son cou. Je humais son odeur qui m'avait tant fait rêver lors de mes nuits solitaires. Je nous berçais pendant encore quelques minutes et la reposais par terre sans pour autant l'éloigner de moi.

« **Ma Bella...** » je n'arrivais même pas à former une phrase cohérente. _Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour m'excuser d'être parti aussi longtemps... _

« **J'ai cru... J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. On... On n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis plus d'un an...** » Elle caressait les cheveux de ma nuque avec douceur tout en parlant, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes.

« **Je suis tellement, tellement désolé pour ça. C'était... C'était pas du tout prévu mais je suis là maintenant et je te promets de tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes.** » fis-je en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

« **Tu es là.** » se répéta t-elle alors qu'un sourire sublime illuminait son visage. « **Que s'est-il passé là bas ?** » son sourire s'était fané et les souvenirs de cette période me revinrent.

« **Je... Pas maintenant amour. Je ne veux pas gâcher nos retrouvailles... Juste, pas maintenant.** » soufflais-je. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers les propriétaires du bar. _J'allais enfin faire leur connaissance._

« **Edward, je te présente Rosalie et Emmett Cullen. Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé d'eux...** » demandais-je et j'acquiesçais avec un sourire. Sourire qu'elle me rendit éclatant. « **Rose, Em, voici la personne la plus importante de ma vie, mon mari.** » termina-t-elle émue. Je la ramenais un peu plus contre moi pendant que je saluais le couple.

« **Ravi de faire ta connaissance. On peut dire que tu t'es fais désiré !** » lança joyeusement Emmett avec un sourire immense. Je pris part à sa bonne humeur et laissais échapper un petit rire.

« **Moi de même. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.** » Je me tournais vers Bella et vis ses joues rosies de bonheur. Je la fixais amoureusement et imaginais toutes les choses que nous avions à rattraper.

« **Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es encore là Bells ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train d'emmener ton homme chez vous ?** » Rosalie avait un petit sourire malicieux en disant ça. Bella, elle, avait l'air plus qu'étonnée. « **Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te faire travailler alors que vous vous êtes enfin retrouvés !** » dit-elle avec une petit moue. Mon amour se mit à rire avant de tourner vers moi.

« **J'vais chercher mon sac.** » Alors qu'elle commençait à se détacher de moi, elle encercla ma taille de ses bras et posa son front sur mon torse. « **Tu bouges pas hein ?** »

« **Je ne vais nulle part sans toi amour.** » J'embrassais le haut de sa tête et la regardais partir dans la réserve. Je me retournais alors vers le couple qui était enlacé. « **Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de ma femme durant mon absence. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Merci infiniment.** »

« **Il a dû te falloir beaucoup de courage pour partir là-bas... J'ai un grand respect pour ce que tu fais. **» me confia Emmett. J'hochais la tête avant de voir Bella revenir. Elle embrassa ses amis et nous partîmes en direction de notre maison.

J'avais pris le volant et Bella se lovait contre moi. J'arrivais à la maison en un rien de temps et nous nous dépêchions de rentrer afin de savourer la présence l'un et de l'autre. Une fois dans le salon, je déposai mon sac et regardais tout autour de moi. _Rien n'a changé ici. Chaque objet était à sa place. _Bella me regardait et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre de nouveau dans mes bras. _Deux années c'est extrêmement long, encore plus lorsque votre femme vous attend à des milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez._ Je comptais bien profiter pleinement d'elle et lui montrer à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon corps réagissait de lui-même. Je voulais que l'on se retrouve et redécouvrir son corps que j'avais trop longtemps négligé. Alors, sans qu'aucune parole ne vienne briser cette plénitude, je nous dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Nous voilà maintenant face à face. J'encadrais son visage de mes mains avant de les faire glisser le long de son cou. Je défis un à un les boutons de son chemisier tout en laissant trainer mes doigts sur sa peau découverte. Je la vis fermer les yeux et rapprocher son corps du mien. Je passais mes deux mains sur ses épaules afin de faire tomber le tissu devenu inutile. Puis, je détachais le bouton de son short et lui enlevais lentement.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et décida que j'étais beaucoup trop habillé pour ce que nous voulions faire. Tout comme je l'avais fait précédemment, elle caressa mon torse à travers le t-shirt avant de faire le chemin inverse en emportant le vêtement avec elle. Une fois fait, elle contempla mon buste un moment et s'occupa de mon pantalon. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux en sous vêtements et je pris l'initiative de dégrafer son soutien gorge. Sa poitrine ainsi offerte à moi me troubla un instant. Je souris faiblement et m'attaqua à son shorty qui disparu rapidement. Les petites mains de ma belle s'empara alors de mon boxer et le fit glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol. _Enfin... _

J'ouvris les robinets et réglais l'eau à la bonne température. Je fis entrer Bella dans la cabine tout en admirant ses courbes délicieuses. Je poussais ma femme sous le jet et plaquais tendrement ses cheveux en arrière. _Tout simplement_ _magnifique !_ Elle me rapprocha d'elle afin que l'eau puisse couler sur mon corps. Puis, elle s'empara du gel douche et en versa dans sa main. Délicatement, elle en étala sur mon torse, massant chaque muscle de ses doigts. Je fermais les yeux sous cette douce torture. Lorsqu'elle fit me tourner pour me laver le dos, j'entendis un halètement de surprise. Je sentis son doigts suivre la trace de ma cicatrice qui se trouvait le long de mon muscle dorsal. Je soupirais. _Je savais qu'elle n'était pas jolie à voir et je ne voulais pas que Bella voit les marques que la guerre avait laissé sur moi..._ J'allais pour me retourner quand je sentis ses lèvres mouillées se poser sur ma meurtrissure.

« **Elle fait partie de toi maintenant...** » chuchota mon Amour en enlaçant ma taille par derrière tout en continuant de caresser mon bas ventre. Je pivotais et l'embrassais longuement, comme pour compenser ces deux années d'absence. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et pris à mon tour son gel douche. Je commençais à la base de son cou et continuais toujours plus bas. Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque je frôlais sa poitrine et son intimité. Je souriais, fier de l'effet que j'avais sur elle. Nous nous rinçâmes mutuellement et j'enfouissais mon visage au creux de son cou. Pendant qu'elle me caressait les cheveux, je m'imprégnais d'elle. C'était à cet endroit que son odeur était la plus forte et je la respirais à pleins poumons.

« **Tu m'as tant manqué, Amour. J'ai cru devenir fou loin de toi, de ton corps... Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, c'est ton visage que je voyais, ton odeur que je sentais, ta peau que je caressais...Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'aurais donné pour être à tes côtés.** » _Je ressentais le besoin de me confier à elle... _L'eau coulait toujours sur nos corps enlacés et de la buée était présente tout autour de nous. Les mains de Bella frôlaient lascivement mon dos alors que les miennes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de cajoler ses flancs. Sa prise se raffermit encore un peu plus autour de moi et son nez était caché dans mon épaule. Je coupais l'eau mais restais dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis son corps secoué de sanglots silencieux que je sus que ma Bella pleurait. « **Hey Amour... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Shhhh calmes-toi** » Je la berçais pour tenter de l'apaiser mais ses pleurs étaient toujours présents.

« **Je t'aime... Je t'aime plus que tout. Je veux plus vivre ça Edward... J'veux plus être séparée de toi. Je pourrais pas le supporter... **» _Sa voix était suppliante... _

« **Je suis là maintenant, avec toi. Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi. Je ne peux plus vivre loin de toi... J'suis complètement fou de toi.** » _Sa souffrance me faisait tellement de mal... _

« **Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre... c'était tellement dur de vivre **_**ça**_** sans toi...** » Sa voix n'était que murmure et je craignais de ne pas avoir tout compris. Je lui fis relever la tête et me perdis dans son regard rempli de chagrin. Voyant un frisson la parcourir, je nous fis sortir de la cabine de douche embuée affrontant par la même occasion, l'air frais de la pièce. Je me dépêchais de prendre une serviette et l'enveloppais dedans. J'en attrapais une aussi et l'attachais autour de ma taille. Une fois nos cheveux séchés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre à coucher. Bella s'assit sur le lit et mit sa tête dans ses mains. _Je ne savais pas comment faire pour soulager sa peine car il était clair qu'elle souffrait d'un mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur..._ Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur lorsqu'un tissu bleu m'interpella. Je tendis la main pour l'atteindre et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un doudou pour bébé ! Ma femme releva le visage vers moi et je l'interrogeais du regard. Elle s'écarta afin d'attraper la peluche que j'avais encore dans les mains. Elle le caressa avec mélancolie avant de prendre la parole d'une voix empreinte d'une grande tristesse.

« **Je.. Je l'avais acheté pour toi. Pour...Pour te l'envoyer mais... J'étais enceinte Edward... Un... Un petit garçon.** » _Oh mon Dieu.. Mais..._ « **Ton petit garçon... je te demande pardon mon chéri... J'ai pas réussi à.. à le sauver...** » sa voix n'était que sanglots déchirants et je luttais moi-même pour ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais bouleversé par cette révélation. _Notre fils..._ « **J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte 2 mois après ton départ... J'étais aux anges de savoir qu'une petite partie de toi était avec moi mais... mais j'avais tellement peur de pas y arriver. Peur de l'élever toute seule... A mon sixième mois de grossesse, un communiqué a annoncé que ton régiment avait été fait prisonnier par le clamp ennemi. Je... J'ai pas supporter et... et j'ai fait un malaise. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'hôpital. Quand j'ai vu Rosalie les larmes aux yeux j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, que.. que tu était mort là-bas... **» Ses larmes l'empêchaient de continuer. _Elle avait vécu tant de chose à cause de moi..._ « **En... Ensuite, j'ai découvert que c'était le bébé qui n'allait pas bien... le stress que j'avais accumulé, la peur constante de te perdre... j'me suis pas assez ménagé et... et c'est à cause de moi si...si notre bébé est mort...** » Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots et je la serrais dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais. C_omment pourrais-je la consoler de la mort de notre fils ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été là pour elle ? Pour eux ? Comment pouvait-elle se rendre responsable de sa mort... ou alors j'en étais tout autant fautif !_ _Je sentais mes yeux piquer et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de pleurer avec ma femme et lui exprimer ma douleur face à la perte de mon petit garçon. Je n'avais même pas pu faire le deuil de notre fils..._ Je l'entendais qui me suppliait de l'excuser et je ne pus en supporter d'avantage.

« **Je t'interdis de te rendre responsable Amour... c'était un accident... un effroyable accident. Je sais plus que quiconque que tu n'aurais jamais pu lui faire de mal intentionnellement. Tu es une femme dévouée et aimante. Je suis certain que tu feras une maman extraordinaire et je me démènerai du mieux que je peux pour être le super papa dont tous les enfants rêvent.** » Et je ferai tout pour tenir cette promesse.

« **Mais je ne suis même plus une future maman et je t'ai enlevé l'espoir de devenir père..** » _Comment lui faire comprendre..._ je l'embrassais dans le cou avant de l'allonger sur le matelas, m'installant entre ses jambes. _Si des mots de suffisaient pas alors je lui montrerai. _

« **Tu as vécu la pire épreuve qu'une mère puisse connaître et je n'étais même pas là pour toi... La perte de notre enfant c'est... c'est tellement douloureux... Mais... je te promets... regarde-moi Amour, je te jure que je ferai de toi la maman que tu as toujours voulu être. Et je serai là pour vous. Je serai présent à chaque moment de vos vies. Plus jamais je ne serai loin de toi. Plus jamais.** » Et comme pour ponctuer mon discours, je l'embrassais avec toute la détresse et la passion que je ressentais.

Je caressais ses joues humides le plus doucement possible. Je voulais être tendre et lui faire l'amour sans aucune précipitation. Nos bassins ondulèrent ensemble faisant danser nos corps sensuellement. Ma bouche descendait vers son cou où je pouvais sentir son sang pulser anormalement vite. J'aspirais et suçais la fine peau de sa gorge offerte jusqu'à en laisser une marque pendant que mes mains écartaient les pans de sa serviettes. Je commençais par cajoler ses seins en titillant leur pointes durcies par le plaisir et mes lèvres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. _J'étais avide de son corps... de ses mains sur le mien._

La poigne de Bella dans mes cheveux se fit plus ferme à chaque coup de langue que je lui infligeais. Je décidais de continuer mon ascention et arrivais à la hauteur de son ventre que je me mis à câliner. Je ne pouvait m'empêcher de l'embrasser... _Mon fils avait vécu 6 mois ici. Notre petit garçon..._ Je fermais les yeux avec force et embrassais une dernière fois cet endroit où, j'en étais persuadé, un autre petit-être serait accueilli. Bella avait continué de me caresser les cheveux en me voyant faire. Je levais alors mes yeux humides vers elle. Son regard était semblable au mien : triste mais rempli de désir.

« **Aimes-moi Edward... s'il te plaît.** » _Oh oui mon Amour, je vais t'aimer comme tu le mérites_. Je l'embrassais un peu partout et descendis vers sa féminité. Mes doigts s'aventurèrent dans ses profondeurs les plus intimes et l'entendre gémir mon prénom de cette façon me fit perdre la tête. Mon désir pour elle atteignait des sommets et mon érection en était presque douloureuse. Cependant, je voulais d'abord qu'elle prenne du plaisir avant de penser au mien. J'amenais donc ma bouche sur le point le plus sensible de son anatomie et le pinçais de mes lèvres. _Sa saveur était un pur délice et je me délectais de pouvoir la goûter à nouveau._ Je la sentis trembler et un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre. J'entrais ensuite deux doigts en elle et ne tarda pas à aller et venir, récoltant un grognement des plus sexy. Les quelques cercles que ma langue effectuait sur son clitoris l'amenèrent à son apogée et tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. Elle cria mon prénom dans un râle de plaisir et je ne pouvais détacher me yeux de ce spectacle. _Splendide..._ Je lui souris tendrement avant de remonter vers elle pour lui quémander un baiser. Elle ne se fit pas prier et m'embrassa avec fougue, se goûtant par la même occasion.

« **J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu était un amant fabuleux...** » murmura t-elle dans un petit rire. Je la contemplais alors que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien. Mes yeux vagabondèrent sur son corps sans aucune vergogne et bien sûr, Bella ne serait pas Bella si elle n'avait pas rougi. Après quelques secondes à nous regarder amoureusement, ma femme embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau que ses mains touchaient.

Je grognais lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon membre. Elle commença alors de lents va-et-viens avant que sa langue ne prenne le relais, traçant un chemin de mon aine jusqu'à l'extrémité de mon érection. _Ohhh..._ La chaleur et l'humidité de sa bouche autour de moi me firent trembler de plaisir. _Merde... Si je ne me retenais pas, je serais venu de suite._ Ne voulant venir qu'en elle, je la fis remonter vers moi et la positionnais sur le dos. Calé entre ses cuisses, je frottais le bout de mon sexe contre son entrée. Les gémissements impatients de ma femme m'indiquèrent qu'il était temps pour moi de la vénérer. Je m'enfonçais lentement dans sa moiteur pour profiter des sensations qu'elle me procurait. Une fois totalement en elle, nous laissâmes échapper un soupir de satisfaction. « **Bébé... s'il te plaît** » supplia-t-elle en ondulant sous moi. _Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair._

«** A tes ordres Amour...** » soufflais-je à en commençant mes va-et-viens. Cependant, au bout de quelques temps, cela ne nous suffisait plus et j'accélérais le rythme de mes pénétrations en allant toujours plus profondément en elle. Je me couchais sur Bella de façon à ce que nos poitrines se touchent. Ma tête dans son cou, je lui soufflais tous les mots d'amour que j'avais tant souhaité lui dire durant notre séparation. Nos corps étaient en sueur et nos respirations saccadées. Je n'allais pas tarder à perdre le contrôle mais je ne voulais pas venir sans Bella. Je glissais alors une de mes mains entre nos deux corps et cajola son bouton rose avec amour.

« **Ed..Edwaaard..** » Son orgasme la frappa et ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mon sexe. Deux va-et-viens plus tard et je déversais ma semence au fond de son ventre dans un cri rauque.

« **Bellaaaa !** » tout mon corps était tendu et je m'écroulais sur ma femme en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser.

« **Oh mon dieu...** » lâcha t-elle le souffle court.

« **Non, appelle-moi Edward c'est amplement suffisant.** » rigolais-je à bout de souffle alors qu'elle me frappa doucement le dos en soufflant un « **idiot !** ». J'allais me retirer quand Bella me stoppa. « **Non, reste. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas senti de cette façon...** » Et comme pour appuyer ses dire, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et passa sa langue sur mes lèvres.

_Cette femme était la tentation incarnée... _Ses cheveux encore humides étaient éparpillé sur l'oreiller, ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Étant toujours sur elle, _en elle_, je la regardais avec dévotion et déposais de petits baisers sur son visage.

« **J'aime tant lorsque tu me regardes de cette façon. J'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle chose que tu n'ais jamais vu... **» dit-elle en m'embrassant la commissure des lèvres. Je caressais sa joue en souriant. Je m'approchais encore un peu plus et murmurais contre ses lèvres.

« **Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau que ton corps nu après l'amour.** » Son sourire à cet instant précis, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. _Je venais de retrouver ma femme et j'étais bien décidé à en profiter. _Notre baiser qui avait commencé chastement se transforma en un baiser fougueux et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour être de nouveau excité. Bella s'écarta de moi en riant aux éclats.

« **Déjà prêt mon chéri... T'es d'attaque dis moi...** » fit-elle de façon très très coquine en me faisant basculer sur le dos. Mon membre tressaillit alors que je me trouvais toujours en elle. _Oh oui !_

« **Crois-moi, je compte bien remplir mes engagements conjugaux jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce.** » fis-je en l'embrassant à plein bouche.

Cette journée, nous la passions à faire l'amour, à nous câliner, à nous aimer tout simplement...

La nuit était tombée mais je n'avais pas pu fermer l'oeil. Cela faisait quelques heures que ma douce s'était endormie, épuisée. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle, couchée sur le ventre, le visage tournée vers moi. Le drap ne la recouvrait qu'à partir de la taille et je pus donc me délecter de cette vue à loisir. La main de ma femme tenait la mienne et ne semblait pas prête à la lacher. _Je trouvais ce geste adorable et très touchant._ Puis, je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller et rapprochais le corps de Bella du mien. J'étais couché sur le coté et je sentais son souffle sur mon torse. Je fermais les yeux, serein et me laissais bercer par sa respiration.

_ ... Pourquoi étais-je dans cette endroit ? Que fais-je en Irak ? N'étais-je pas rentré chez moi, près de ma femme ? Non... je ne voulais pas revivre ça !_ L'angoisse s'emparait de mon corps et mes sens étaient aux aguets. Je portais mon uniforme et mon arme ne quittait pas mes mains. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. J'entendais des bruits sans savoir d'où ils provenaient. Je tournais plusieurs fois sur moi-même afin de chercher un quelconque renfort. Ce que je vis me figea d'horreur. _Ils étaient tous morts._ Tous mes compagnons d'armes étaient à terre, baignant dans leur sang. Des coups de feu se firent entendre et je ressentais chaque impact...

« **Noooon !** » criais-je en me relevant brusquement. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautais vivement. _Ma femme... Ma Bella..._ Ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration saccadée. _C'était simplement un cauchemar... un putain de cauchemar..._

« **Edward... calmes-toi chéri.** » Sa voix était douce et rassurante. Je sentais sa main se poser sur ma nuque et la caresser avec tendresse. Je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément. Son autre main entoura ma taille et vint effleurer mon ventre. Je me penchais et tournais la tête de façon à avoir mon visage collé au sien. « **Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu es à la maison et rien ni personne ne t'enlèvera de nouveau à moi.** » me chuchota t-elle. J'hochais simplement la tête et me rallongeais. Elle m'attira à elle et me fit poser la tête sur sa poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau ce petit garçon qui avait peur du monstre caché sous son lit et qui allait dormir dans les bras de sa mère. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me massa pour m'apaiser. _J'avais la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit_.

« **C'était pire que l'enfer...** » Je savais que je ne devrais pas lui raconter toutes ces horreurs mais elle avait le droit de savoir... et j'avais besoin de lui en parler. Elle resserra sa prise autour de moi et je poursuivais. « **La guerre faisait rage là-bas. Les civils étaient terrorisés mais comme... habitués à ce qu'il se passait. Comment peut-on s'habituer à la mort ?... Des... Des pelotons d'exécutions étaient placés dans les villages et les condamnés se faisaient massacrer devant leur famille. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient que de simples voleurs de légumes... Mais la milice irakienne ne s'encombrait pas de telles informations... Du moment qu'ils tuaient, peu leur importait.** » Les images de ces pauvres gens ne pourront jamais s'effacer de ma mémoire. _J'en arrivais à la partie la plus difficile... _

« **Nous sommes restés quelques temps là-bas quand... quand un soir, alors qu'un des villages venait d'être bombardé, les insurgés sont arrivés de nulle part et nous ont attrapé. C'était une sorte d'embuscade... je sais pas trop comment ils ont fait en faite... Ils nous ont enfermé dans une camionette et nous avons roulé pendant des heures. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons été emmenés dans un bâtiment désaffecté. ****Nous ne savions pas trop ce qu'ils nous voulaient mais nous nous doutions qu'ils voulaient faire chanter le gouvernement Américain****. Je...** » _Devais-je lui avouer ce que j'y avais vécu ?_ « **Ils devaient pourtant savoir qu'ils ne cédaient jamais au chantage... ils ne le font jamais****. Ca ne les a pas empêché de s'acharner sur nous...** » J'entendis Bella renifler et levais la tête vers elle. _Oh non pas ça... _je me redressais et la pris à mon tours dans mes bras. « **Hey Amour. Ne te rends pas malade de ça. Regardes moi ! Je ne suis certainement pas le plus à plaindre... Je n'ai gardé aucune séquelle... physique.** » Sa main dans mon dos traça ma balafre. « **Crois-moi, cette marque n'est rien comparé à ce que ça aurait pu être. Je suis plus que chanceux d'être là avec toi. D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance...** » C'était douloureux de repenser à ça. _Je me souviens encore de ses hurlements... sa douleur avait du être atroce... J'avais laissé ça lui arriver.. quel genre d'ami étais-je pour le voir se faire torturer sans rien pouvoir faire ?_

« **Ils.. Ils t'ont gardés tout ce temps ?** »

J'acquiesçais en la serrant plus fort contre moi.

« **La pièce où ils nous gardaient était sans cesse dans l'obscurité. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir s'il faisait jour ou non. Je n'ai su qu'à ma sortie que plus d'un an s'était écoulée.** » 

« **Mon dieu... Comment..** »

_Comment m'en était-je sorti ?_

« **Ne voyant plus l'intérêt de nous garder, ils nous ont amené dans un village voisin pour nous... enfin bref mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que le gouvernement Américain avait envoyé d'autres hommes pour les arrêter. Leur erreur fut de nous déplacer... sans ça, l'armée Américaine ne nous aurait pas retrouvé..** » _Nous étions restés plus d'un mois à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir rentrer chez nous et les téléphones étaient hors service là bas... J'ai énervé plus d'une infirmière en voulant partir_...

« **Je sais que tu avais promis à ton père que tu te battrai pour ton pays et tu l'as fait. Alors tu dois me promettre... Je... Promets-moi de rester avec moi. Promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne seras loin de moi. **» Elle avait demandé ça tout en embrassant mon visage de la plus douce des manières.

« **Ne t'en ai-je pas fait cette promesse devant l'autel ?** » soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. « **Je te jure de ne jamais repartir Amour. J'en serai de toute façon incapable. Je t'aime tant.** »

**OoOo**

Et j'avais tenu ma promesse. Cela faisait maintenant trois merveilleuses années que Bella et moi étions réunis et pas mal de choses avaient changé...

... Je ne saurai dire combien de temps j'avais réussi à dormir mais la pénombre m'indiquait qu'il devait être encore tôt. Hier soir, ma femme avait voulu me montrer une fois de plus à quel point elle m'aimait... _Moi et mon corps_, avait-elle précisé. Pendant notre sommeil, nous avions pas mal bougés et le dos de ma Bella était à présent collé à mon buste. Mon nez était enfoui dans sa nuque et mon bras reposait sur son ventre. La position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions ne fis qu'attiser d'avantage le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle et je me sentais durcir instantanément. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, elle avait besoin de se reposer mais mon corps en avait décidé autrement et mes mains commencèrent à voyager sur sa poitrine. Je prenais un de ses seins dans ma paume et le pressa légèrement. Mon index titilla son téton devenu dur pendant que je déposais de petits baisers sur sa nuque. Elle gémissait, toujours dans son sommeil et cela augmenta mon désir. Je frottais mon érection contre ses fesses, essayant de me soulager de toute cette pression. Second gémissement.

Ma main descendit sur son ventre que je caressa amoureusement avant de poursuivre ma descente vers les portes de mon paradis. Je passais deux doigts entre ses plis intimes avant de frôler son entrée. _Elle était plus excitée que je ne l'aurais cru..._ Puis, je remontais afin d'atteindre son petit paquet que je cajolais délicatement. Elle se cambra pour plus d'attouchements. Troisième gémissement. J'abandonnais son intimité pour écarter sa jambe afin d'y glisser l'une des miennes. J'avais maintenant tout le loisir d'introduire mes doigts dans son antre. Son bassin rencontra le mien et je la sentis se réveiller. Les yeux mis clos, elle attrapa ma main baladeuse et la posa d'elle-même sur son clitoris.

Ma bouche atteignit sa joue et je l'embrassais avant de glisser vers le lobe de son oreille que je mordillais gentiment. Après qu'elle fut certaine que ma main resterait sur elle, Bella passa la sienne entre nos deux corps et empoigna mon membre qu'elle flatta longuement. Nouveau gémissement mais de ma part cette fois. Après ces quelques préliminaires, je me calais encore plus près d'elle et la pénétrais. Nous gémissons de concert et ondulons nos corps brûlants. _Elle était si serrée dans cette position..._

« **Bellaa..** » soufflais-je au creux de son cou. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus durement en elle et je sentais ma femme se resserrer encore plus autour de moi. Le bras de Bella parti derrière moi et la pression qu'elle exerçait sur mes fesses me fit comprendre d'accélérer la cadence. J'attrapais ses hanches ce qui me permis d'atteindre un point de son anatomie très sensible. Ses halètements se succédèrent et j'essayais tant bien que mal d'étouffer mes gémissements dans son cou. Quelques vas-et-viens plus tard, l'orgasme nous frappa.

« **Ohh... Edwaaaard** » cria t-elle.

Une fois revenu des méandres du plaisir, je me retirais et la fis se retourner. « **S'il te reprend l'idée de me réveiller de cette façon, n'hésites surtout pas !** » ria t-elle avant que je ne me jette sur ses lèvres, avide.

« **Je t'aime ma Bella.** » J'aimerais trouver un mot assez fort pour lui dire à quel point elle était indispensable à ma vie... _nos vies_...

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Nous fêtions nos 6 ans de mariage ! Nous avions décidé d'inviter Rose et Emmett pour l'occasion. J'avais tout d'abord été étonné que Bella ne veuille pas que l'on reste seuls en ce jour mais elle tenait absolument à fêter ça entre amis. _Soit, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et pour être honnête, j'adorais passer du temps avec eux.. on ne s'ennuyait jamais !_

La matinée était déjà finie et je n'avais pas revu ma femme depuis que j'étais parti chercher Emmett. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose depuis un moment mais à chaque fois que je lui posais la question... _bah disons qu'elle avait de très bon arguments pour me changer les idées _!

Vers midi, nous arrimâmes au parc où le pique-nique avait lieu. Nos deux petites femmes nous attendaient bien sagement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« **Ok.. C'est quoi toutes ces cachotteries ?** » demandais-je plus suspicieux que jamais. Je vis Bella mordre sa lèvre et elle me tendis la main pour que je m'asseye avec elle.

« **Comme tu t'en doutes maintenant, ça fait quelques temps que je te cache des choses...** » Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire était éclatant. _Dieu que je la trouvais belle..._ « **Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as raconté... de ce que tu as vécu en Irak...** » Elle était hésitante et j'avoue être réticent à aborder ce sujet.

« **Amour.. j'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça aujourd'hui...** »

« **Je sais bébé mais il faut que je t'explique.** » je concédais et elle poursuivit. « **Tu me parles souvent de ton ami avec qui tu étais là-bas... j'ai fais quelques rechercher sur lui et ...** » _Où voulait-elle en venir ?_ J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il m'étais impossible de passer un jour sans penser à mon meilleur ami... _Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était devenu... Avait-il retrouvé sa ptite femme comme il aimait l'appeler? Était-il seulement encore en vie..._ Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas leur montrer ma faiblesse...

« **Et ta charmante femme m'a retrouvé...** » _Non... Que.. _je redressais subitement la tête et le vis. _Il était vivant !_ Je me levais doucement sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

« **Jasper..** » Un franc sourire était collé sur son visage et je vis qu'il tenait la main d'une femme. _Sa ptite femme... _

« **Hey bah mec ! Ca fait plaisir de t'voir !** » _Comment pouvait -il être content ? Je n'ai rien fais pour..._ « **Je t'arrête tout de suite Masen, si tu penses à ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, on va pas être potes longtemps !** » il était très sérieux mais il me sourit et s'approcha de moi. « **Viens faire un câlin à tonton Jazz.** » J'éclatais de rire et le pris dans mes bras.

« **J'suis désolé vieux...** » lui soufflais-je en me séparant de lui.

« **Je t'excuse pas Edward... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher...** » Je soufflais avant d'opiner. _Je culpabiliserai toujours pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir..._ « **Edward, laisse-moi te présenter ma ptite femme, Alice. Ma puce, voilà Edward, mon meilleur ami.** » _Meilleur ami... _

« **Ca fait du bien de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur ton prénom ! J'suis ravi de te rencontrer Alice !** » _Et je l'étais sincèrement_. Je me tournais vers ma femme et lui tendis la main. Elle s'empressa de me rejoindre et je l'embrassais tendrement pour la remercier de m'avoir ramené Jasper.

« **Jazz, Alice, voici l'amour de ma vie, Bella et...** » je me baissais à la hauteur de son ventre rond de sept mois et l'embrassais. « **Et notre petit bonhomme Tyler. **» _Et oui, j'allais être papa d'ici peu de temps... J'étais heureux et extrêmement fier.. _Lorsque nous avions décidé de faire un enfant, nous ne savions pas que cela serait aussi dur. Chaque mois, je voyais ma femme pleurer parce que cela n'avait pas marché. _Et bien qu'il nous ait fallu attendre deux longues années,_ j_e n'avais jamais vu mon épouse aussi épanouie que le jour où elle m'avait annoncé être enceinte... nous avions tous les deux pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se remerciant chacun de nous avoir offert ce merveilleux cadeau..._ Je sortis de mes pensées quand un coup se fit ressentir sous ma paume. Je souriais à ma femme et me tournais vers mon meilleur ami... _Apparemment, lui aussi était heureux de se trouver là en ce moment..._

* * *

**Voili Voilou ! J'me suis lancé et j'attends vos impressions ! **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour mon (premier) lemon que je trouve assez maladroit mais fallait bien que j'me lance !**

**Bonne journée à vous.**

**Bisous ! :)**


End file.
